


What Are You Doing, New Year's Eve?

by toomanyshipstosail



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Celebrations, Consent, F/F, F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve, Shenanigans, Slice of Life, always ask for consent!, serious tooth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanyshipstosail/pseuds/toomanyshipstosail
Summary: Here we have a little slice of life in the Resistance.The Resistance fighters take a momentary break, to celebrate a new year's worth of opportunity.Fluff.  Shenanigans.  Bets.I promise, this should make you smile.





	What Are You Doing, New Year's Eve?

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy a little glimpse into how our friends in the Resistance are celebrating the new year. 
> 
> Rated for some in universe swearing.

Leia scanned the hangar where the new year celebration was in progress. It wasn't that she was opposed to such frivolity, the opposite was the case. She didn't want to say aloud her thoughts at her being "too old for this shavit." After the last few months, however, she was beginning to feel too old for this shavit.

 

She had authorized most of those in the Resistance to be of duty. Some had volunteered to work, others, were rather looking forward to the festivities.

 

It wouldn't be much, but any semblance of normalcy she could provide them, any glimmer of how the galaxy could be after the war, she would gladly arrange for them. For too long, their numbers were few, the odds dire (though she could swear she could hear Han saying for her to never tell him the odds). Slowly but surely, more had answered the call, the call to bring justice and restore peace throughout the galaxy.

 

In the months since Crait, they had established a new base. Their numbers growing, and the odds seeming to tilt a little more in their favor, the Resistance was beginning to thrive. She hadn't intended for the new base to be on Yavin IV; and since the old Rebellion base had survived what the Empire could throw at it, it seemed as good a place as any to rebuild from.

 

She sipped her Corellian whiskey slowly. Letting the warmth fill her from the inside out. She sensed the presence walk up to her. Comforting, with the many years between them. Chewie now seemed to be with the Resistance for good. Much like herself, this was her home now.

 

"What do you say, my old friend. Are we too old for this?"

 

\\\ We? Who is we? I am only seeing one elder at this table. //

 

"Watch it."

 

That garnered a laugh from the Wookie. He was well older than she, but, still quick with the wit.

 

\\\ Should we be concerned with the pups? // he growled and nodded to a group who were getting increasingly louder.

 

"Ah, let them have their fun. 20 creds says I can get Finn to kiss Rose."

 

\\\ You use the force. That is not fair. //

 

"Who, me?"

 

Another laugh rumbled through the wizened Wookie. \\\ And what makes you so sure, if it is not the force? //

 

"I have my sources. Mainly, the eyes in my head."

 

\\\ I would put money on that flyboy of yours and my scavenger, rather than that of Big Deal and the tiny one. //

 

"50 says I can get both sets."

 

Chewie made a skeptical face and sized up the General. \\\ Challenge accepted. //

 

Leia then caught the eye of another pilot in the group, and raised her voice to be heard, "Miss Pava, would you come here a moment?"

 

\--

 

"Walk with me, Jessika."

 

"Absolutely, General. How can I help you?"

 

"Oh, Miss Pava. We're all off duty, no rank."

 

"If that's the case, ma'am, it's Jess."

 

"See, there's a reason I like you." She winked at the pilot, which garnered a chuckle out of the younger woman. "How would you like to assist me, in playing matchmaker?"

 

"That depends. Who are you setting up? I'm not saying I know things, but I know some things."

 

"Probably about what I know. Like the Major and a certain Jedi?"

 

Jess chose the wrong moment to take a large drink of her lomin-ale, and practically choked on the drink, "Wha-how-wait, how do you know about it?!"

 

Leia shrugs, "I have my ways. Heard about half of a conversation when they didn't think anyone was around. Something about doing laundry…anyway, the point is, I know."

 

"Better that than how I found out. Walked into the wrong supply closet at the wrong time and let me tell yo--"

 

"That is entirely more than I needed to know. If these supply closets could talk…I shudder to think. Anyway, if you and I know about Poe and Rey, I can't help but think that they'd like to start the new year off to a good start, with a good natured kiss."

 

Jessika stopped walking to look at the elder woman, she tapped her chin with her free forefinger, "Well, that generally is the tradition. However, if they're trying to fly under the radar, what makes you think they'll be willing to share a kiss in the middle of the hangar?"

 

Leia gave a half smirk. Jess was not sure she liked this smirk. "That, my dear, is where you come in."

 

\--

 

The group of friends were off to the side together. Jess smiled fondly at her found family.

 

Poe was engaged with a lively debate with Snap and Rey. Finn and Kaydel were currently taking shots of some unknown alcohol, while Rose egged them on.

 

When Jess walked up, Poe and Snap were teetering on the edge of arguing, about astromechs. Jess shook her head fondly at the pair, while taking a sip of her lomin-ale.

 

At seeing their mutual friend, Snap shouted with glee at her arrival, "JESS! Settle this. Better series of droid. BB series or R series. GO!"

 

Jess laughed, "Snap, you're talking to me. Remember? The 'Great Destroyer'? I can't keep droids long enough to make an opinion."

 

That garnered a laugh from the group, and a clap on the shoulder from Poe.

 

"Yeah, but, Pava, you've had so many of them. You can't tell me you don't have a preference. Come on, come to the BB side. We have more hull stripper." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

 

Jess rolled her eyes fondly at her commander and friend, "Oh, Poe. You know the way straight to a woman's heart. Hull stripper."

 

After another round of laughter, Snap started looking around. "Oi, you know who will back me? My wife. Where is she?"

 

Rey spoke up then, "Over by the mechanics. She's got them wrapped around her finger."

 

Snap started off in the direction indicated, grumbling below his breath about bright orange astromechs sticking out.

 

Jess looked at her two friends, making doe eyes at each other. She sighed. "Well, I've decided. This is a new year. The year of Jess!"

 

Poe's face lit up, "Is that so? Why do you say that Jess?"

 

"Well, love is in the air. Maybe it's my turn!"

 

Rey giggled, which, under normal circumstances, Jess would like to examine more, as the normally reserved Jedi did not utter such sounds. Oh, right, she was next to Poe. That'd explain it. "Yes, well, it is rather nice. It is a lovely evening."

 

Internally, Jess' monologue sung with delight. Poe was making lovesick eyes at her, to which she was reciprocating. This was it.

 

"Well, at least you two have someone to kiss at midnight. That's good luck!"

 

Poe broke his reverent stare at Rey, and made a sidelong look at his friend, "Yeah, but Jess, the hangar is packed. We don't want it to be all weird if we're the only ones kissing."

 

Jess shrugged, "All right. I'll take care of it."

 

It was Rey's turn to make a strange face, "What do you mean, 'take care of it'?'

 

Jess just shrugged them off with the wave of her hand. She walked over to Finn, who was walking away from Kaydel and Rose to get another bottle of liquor.

 

"Don't you go anywhere, Con, I'm gonna drink you under the table!"

 

Jess grabbed his arm, "Finn!"

 

Finn eyed her suspiciously, "You borrowing trouble, Jess?"

 

Jess batted her eyelashes, "Me? Perish the thought. Hey, who are you gonna kiss at midnight? Connix, or Rose?"

 

Finn sputtered, "What?"

 

"You gotta kiss someone. Well, you can't kiss Rey. She's like your little sister."

 

"Okay, well who is kissing Rey then?"

 

"Poe."

 

Finn pulled a face, "Oh, man. Ew."

 

"Hey, who would you rather kiss your little sister, me or Poe?"

 

"Fair point."

 

"Well, since I'm currently kicking Kaydel's ass at drinking, I guess Rose?"

 

She punched him in the bicep, "Good man!"

 

Jess shooed Finn away to go get that liquor. "Rose, hey, Rose!"

 

Rose walks over to her, head tilted like she is aware Jess is up to something, but she hasn't decided what yet.

 

"Rose, I have something for you. Finn wants to kiss you at midnight!"

 

"Well, it's kind of obvious, all he had to do was ask." With that, Rose saunters right up to Finn, and smiles up at him. Finn has now lost all memory of what his task was, and is making those damn love-sick eyes at Rose. Jess stifles a groan, and moves on to her next target.

 

"Hey Connie!"

 

The quiet Captain looks up at her, "Yes, Jessika?"

 

"Is it okay if I kiss you at midnight?"

 

"May I ask why?"

 

"If you're alright with it, I'd love to. Everyone's gotta kiss someone at midnight. Can't kiss Finn, 'cause you're battling him to the death of your liver right now."

 

"So?"

 

"So, who would you rather have kiss you, me or Poe."

 

"Fair point."

 

"So, are you onboard?"

 

"For you, Jess, absolutely."

 

At this moment, someone in command gets on the coms, counting down to midnight. Jess turns to the side, and gives a small thumbs up, to the tiny, but terrifying general.

 

\--

 

"Get ready to pay up, Fuzzball."

 

\\\ There is no way it will happen. //

 

The general quirked an eyebrow, and smirked knowingly.

 

\--

 

All of the Resistance fighters have stopped their conversations, and are counting down.

 

10…9…8…7…6…

 

Jess looks around at her friends. All paired up, and making those damn faces again. She looks to Kaydel, who is now standing, and making that face at her. Jess finds she no longer minds the face, and briefly wonders if she is making the same.

 

5…4…3…2…1!

 

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

 

\--

 

\\\ You have got to be karking kidding me.  How in the nine hells did you do that?! //

 

"Never tell me the odds. Now pay up."

**Author's Note:**

> This little plot bunny snuck into my head while I was driving home from work tonight, and I just HAD to write it. 
> 
> This was written in one shot tonight, please forgive any grammatical, spelling, or just I suck errors. 
> 
> The title is from this little ditty, that I love listening to every year: https://youtu.be/aSq1cez_flQ 
> 
> Also, the plot is loosely centered around the cold open from the Friends episode, "The One with All the Resolutions". Joey deserves a medal for how much crap he dealt with hiding Chandler and Monica in the beginning. I would put a spoiler on it, but that episode aired 20 years ago on the 7th (holy shitballs, I feel old now.)
> 
> Anyway, kudos and comments are fuel to the soul!
> 
> I hope everyone has a wonderful new year!!


End file.
